Tatsukichi Hayama
Tatsukichi Hayama is the character About Tatsukichi is Taro Sado's good friend from middle school and through to high school. He was the only person that respected Taro even though he knew of his masochistic tendencies. In return, Taro is one of the few people that Tatsukishi trusts enough to talk about his alter ego with. Tatsukichi likes to cross dress as a pretty girl called Tatsumi Antoinette XVI. When he cross dresses he turns into a different person, a princess, stubborn and mean. When he is in his alter-ego he tends to argue with Mio and constantly picks on her usually aiming at her breast size. He likes cross dressing and according to a friend looks very pretty as a girl. Even though he is a cross dresser, he is actually very popular with the girls, especially Yumi who is his girlfriend and has been struggling to ask for her hand in marriag. Later in the series, after Yumi joins the main cast, she's seen wondering where Tatsukishi wandered off to whenever he is around as Tatsumi. This, in return tries to avoid the confrontation with Yumi when dressed as a female (possibly to avoid either rejection or the need to explain his appearance). History Tatsukishi is first introduced as Taro's classmate and best friend, sitting only one desk away from him in class. In the beginning of the series, Tatsukishi is the only one that knows about Taros masochism, and tries to show support towards him whenever he is able to. While talking about Taros reasons for wanting to "cure" his masochism in the first place, Tatsukishi seems displeased as Taro explains he wants to be normal for the girl he has fallen for a while ago that visits the shop where he works at frequently. Tatsukishi then advices him to seek the help of the 2nd Volunteering Club, a club whose main purpose it is to solve other students issues and help them with their problems. While initially sounding rather positive, Tatsukishi later encounters a beaten up Taro again, only to tell him that he is sorry for not warning him about Mio. Later on, he reveals that he also asked Mio for her opinion about his crossdressing, since he was scared to be avoided by others, even Taro. To be able to properly respond, Mio indirectly asked Taro about his friends, and how devoted he'd be to them. She later on reports the outcome to Tatsukishi, who then musters up the vourage to face Taro again, in his alter ego. Since Taro had explained to him that he had a crush on a customer of the store he works at, Tatsukishi suspected that it was him as a girl that Taro talked about, which was later confirmed to be true. After trying to drawback from confessing who he actually is, Taro follows Tatsukishi around long enough to catch up with him. However, as Tatsukishi as Tatsumi tries to get rid of Taro by kicking him, the latter one misinterprets the lack of pleasure from the pain as "curing through true love". Tatsukishi decides to drop the act, however, and explains this habbit of it and how it came to be towards Taro, who - to his relief - reacts rather calm about the situation. After boths involvement with the 2nd Volunteering Club, Tatsukishi is assumed to be a member of it as well, since he's seen helping out in most of the groups' activities. Trivia *Japanese Voice Actor - Rina Satou *English Voice Actor - Meaghan Avocato Category:MM! characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males